Laura Avery Sumner
Laura Sumner (nee Murphy; formerly Avery) is a fictional character on Knots Landing. She was portrayed by Constance McCashin. Brief Character History Laura was adopted as a baby by Hank Murphy and his wife. She as the youngest of a very crowded household. She lived in Pittsburgh. By age 12, tragedy struck - Laura's adoptive mother passed away. Laura's older brothers and sisters were already married, so Laura became the mistress of the house. She cooked, cleaned and did her father's laundry. Laura enjoyed doing these because she was the kind of person who wanted to feel needed by others. Laura eventually graduted high school, and did some post-high school studies. She became involved with Chip Todson, future PR agent for J.R. Ewing. Later she then met law student Richard Avery. Laura was very much attracted to Richard, because Richard gave her the attention she was always seeking. The two were later married, and Laura had to quit school and work hard to support Richard through law school. Once again, it was okay with Laura because Richard needed her help. Richard graduated from law school and became a lawyer. Later, Laura bore him a son, Jason Avery, and the family moved to a cul-de-sac in a small southern California town known as Knots Landing. Richard and Laura's marriage began to deteriorate. Richard did not need Laura anymore, he was a self important lawyer, and to him Laura was just his housewife. Richard occasionally cheated on Laura, and as time went by, his treatment of his wife got worse. The lack of attention she received from Richard drove Laura to seek attention from other men, unfortunately this led to Laura getting raped. Laura wanted to work, but Richard would not allow her to do so. Nevertheless, after being bailed out by Laura's father, Richard had no choice but to let Laura work. Laura passed her real estate certification and began working as a real estate agent. Meanwhile, Richard lost his job which made things worse. Laura, meanwhile, began to get close to her boss, Scooter Warren, who treated her much better than Richard did. Richard did not care; he was too busy being involved with scheming neighbor, Abby Cunningham. Eventually, Laura and Richard worked on their marital problems for a while, and they became close again. Laura continued to succeed in her career in a real estate, while Richard's law career was failing. Problems resurfaced in the Avery's' marriage. Laura decided it would be best to leave Richard, and divorce him. She was later shocked when she found out she was pregnant with Richard's baby. Laura, however, chose to leave him, and took Jason with her. This caused Richard to suffer a mental breakdown, and later be institutionalized. Richard was released from the mental institution, and he and Laura began working on their marital problems again. Laura later gave birth to their baby boy, Daniel. The new addition to the Avery household gave hope to Richard and he was inspired to open a restaurant, which he called Daniel. Things were finally working out for Laura and Richard, a new baby, a new business, life was getting better. However, when Laura found out that Richard and Abby were doing deals together, she decided that their marriage was over. Richard, too, realized that their marriage was over and chose to disappear. Laura became a single mother, after Richard's disappearance. Thanks to Gary, she was able to work as a real estate consultant for his company, Gary Ewing Enterprises. Laura had to work with Abby, which was something she hated. Laura managed to discover all of Abby's dirty dealings while working for Gary Ewing Enterprises, and blackmailed Abby. Laura would keep quiet in exchange for a piece of Abby's newest development project known as Lotus Point. Laura's self-confidence continued to improve, when she caught the eye of married Senate Candidate, Gregory Sumner, who was sleeping with Abby Ewing. Nevertheless, Laura and Greg began their own passionate affair. Greg won the senate election, and asked Laura to join his team. Laura gladly accepted the offer. Later, Greg resigned his senate seat when he was forced to take over his father's empire - Galveston Industries. Greg and Laura's relationship started to have difficulties, and things only got worse when Ruth, Greg's mother, schemed with Abby to break the couple up. They succeeded, and Laura, having been in one unsuccessful marriage chose to break up with Greg for good, and move on with her life. Eventually, Laura realized she was still in love with Greg, and Greg was nothing like Richard. She needed Greg, and Greg needed her. The couple reunited, and were later married in a Las Vegas chapel. Laura's marriage to Greg had its ups and downs. However the marriage was threatened when Laura discovered that she was pregnant. Greg did not wanted to be a father, and practically suggested that she have an abortion. Laura who was a fighter and not a victim anymore, chose to keep the baby, with or without Greg's approval. Greg finally gave in and the couple later welcomed their daughter, Margaret, into the world. Things kept looking good for the Sumner couple, until Laura was diagnosed with an incurable brain tumor. Laura chose to die alone, in a clinic rather than have Greg at her side, this upset Greg tremendously. In the fall of 1987, Laura passed away. Before her death, Laura recorded videotapes for her family and friends. This may be why Greg gave Meg to Karen and Mac Mackenzie, to raise as their own daughter. Laura will always be remembered by her friends in Knots Landing, her legacy continues to live through her children especially daughter Meg. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females